


Glimpses of the Past

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [10]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Short glimpses of Moarte's life after becoming a ghoul but long before the present day.





	Glimpses of the Past

**You live an endless life forever - Throw It All Away**

  
That thought was like a recurring nightmare to him. Sure, the demon's "gift" had saved his life way back when but it wasn't worth it in the long run. He'd never be reunited with his mother and father in the afterlife. Friends? Relationships? Why bother when he'd outlive them all, time and again.

  
**I am the mystery of the world, I can tell it by their cold eyes - The Supernatural**

  
Moarte chuckled to himself as he disappeared into the night. Another night, another town confused and terrorized. The look of shock and disgust on the faces of the townsfolk as they discovered who their so-called "hero" was, who it was they owed a debt to for protecting them from invaders; a debt that would later be collected when Moarte decided the time was right.

  
**A shadow of myself, just who am I? - This Machine**

  
Moarte had returned home once. Most of the farms and buildings of Rivercrest were being rebuild and perspective families were looking to start up new lives here. On one hand, he was happy that Rivercrest would recover, on the other he was bitter because it was no longer the place he knew. There was one place they hadn't touched yet...his family's home.

  
Upon arriving at the burned structure, memories that had been dormant for so long flooded back. The pain, the grief, everything from that fateful night threatened to overwhelm him. Shaking his head, desperately trying to clear his mind, Moarte looked up at the house. "...This is all that's left of my - _his home..._ "

  
**I'm the toughest of terrors - Infinite**

  
"There he is! Get him!"

  
A smirk crossed his face as the mob drew closer and closer towards him. The torches they carried lit up the night sky and the ghoul could see that they were armed with pitchforks and firearms. "This will be fun."

  
For all the bravado of these people, they were no match for him. Those who weren't dead or dying were now fleeing. Moarte simply let them, he had gotten his point across. His name would spread throughout this region as one to be feared.

  
**Only scars remain of who I was - Infinite**

  
He growled as he awoke. Another night, another dream about that fateful day. Grayson stabbing Bernard, the demon "saving" his life...Moarte coming into existence. This was getting incredibly frustrating for the ghoul. Moarte just wanted to move on, let go of his previous life. Life itself was not so kind in that regard.

  
**I just wanna be happy, Wanna live my life alone - All of Me**

  
"Wake up."

  
Moarte groaned as an unfortunately familiar voice woke him.

  
"I know you're not dead."

  
Rolling his eyes, Moarte sat up and glared at the demon who sat by that damned box. " _Clearly_."

  
"Watch your tone," the demon growled. "If it weren't for _me_ , you would be."

  
"If it weren't for you, Grayson would still be alive," Moarte replied bitterly as he gathered up the few things scattered around the campsite. It was time for them to get a move on to the next town. For a hellspawn, the demon was surprisingly smart. After all, it was he who suggested the current living situation - Moarte would begrudgingly start up the magic shows once more in order to earn money and then they'd flee in the night once the attention of any local authorities were gained.

  
While this was fine for a while, Moarte grew more and more bitter. He longed to find a way to get rid of the demon or, at the very least, find a way to shut him up. This would not be the case today.

  
"You're the one who killed him, _Bernard_ ," the demon smirked, knowing just how to get under his skin, "All I did was save your life. What you did was _your own choice_." Sitting back, he watched as Moarte flew into a rage over what he said. It was all too amusing to him.


End file.
